


A Bit of a Reward

by Nightyelfy



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Affection, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Kissing, M/M, Music, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Sweet, Tenderness, Tickle Fights, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightyelfy/pseuds/Nightyelfy
Summary: Most of the time, writing songs comes naturally, but sometimes Uenoyama gets too distracted by Mafuyu's playfulness to be able to make any music.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165
Collections: Given Spring Exchange 2020





	A Bit of a Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dirtpie39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtpie39/gifts).



_It might be better if we start on a lower note. It will fit Mafuyu’s voice. But then, during which sequence can he start singing?_ Uenoyama thinks, grunting as he scratches his head displeased. _I need to prepare the melody for him so that his intervention isn’t too abrupt. It might ruin the whole song if anything's rushed. Ah, maybe... here or..._

„Uenoyama-kun.”

 _What was it that he was singing the other day? I think it was something about ramen... Or was it udon again? Regardless, his rhythm was good. I could write the song around that,_ Uenoyama thinks and taps the pen against his chin, the memory of the previous practice session slowly coming back. _I’m sure he can come up with better lyrics later on._

„Uenoyama-kun.”

 _And how did he follow up from there? I wonder if he can go a note higher. Ah, no, I can change the time signature for the chorus,_ Uenoyama thinks and nods proudly to himself. _Haruki-san can also start playing the bass sooner to make the transition even smoother regardless of the tempo._

„Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu leans forward and breathes in his ear.

„Ah!” Uenoyama yelps and jumps over the low table, his hand covering his right ear. „What’s wrong?” he asks and panting, lifts his eyes to meet Mafuyu’s. 

„Would you like some tea?” he finally offers, blinking repeatedly.

„Ye-yeah,” Uenoyama stutters, trying to hide the shivering of his voice, but it comes out regardless. „Some tea would be nice.”

„Uenoyama-kun?” Mafuyu presses, unable to ignore the lasting effects of his innocent gesture.

„What is it?” he mumbles, shifting his gaze away, his ear still burning hot under his palm.

„Are you perhaps... ticklish?” Mafuyu asks, fidgeting excitedly from on top of his bed.

„Me?” Uenoyama frowns, a soft shade of red now covering his cheeks. „No, of course not. That’s... a silly thing to say.”

Mafuyu hums inquisitively and stands up from the bed, leaving his red Gibson behind. He approaches Uenoyama, who is now assuming a defensive position against the wall and inspects his eyes for a moment. Recognizing the exasperation etched in their pleasant blue, Mafuyu giggles softly and leaves the room. 

„What the hell was that?” Uenoyama exhales, clenching his chest, hoping it might slow down the thumping of his heart.

Uenoyama wobbles his way back to the low table, which he used as a working space. He takes in a deep breath and sits down, looking to put an order to his scattered mind. The plan for the day is to work on a new song. He and Mafuyu've been planning this for a couple of weeks, and he’s determined to stick to the plan, regardless of any distractions. 

Working alongside Mafuyu isn’t anything new. They’re all too used to each other’s company ever since they began practicing guitar together in the school’s stairwell behind the gym. Coming to Mafuyu’s house is, however, a new thing. But his presence’s all too comforting for Uenoyama, regardless where they are. It spurs him on, especially since he can secretly take pleasure in listening to Mafuyu strumming his guitar. 

Exhaling sharply, Uenoyama retakes his spot at the table. I got startled that’s all, he thinks and scratches his ear to shake off any leftover doubts. Just startled.

Mafuyu returns shortly with two steaming cups. Searching for a spot between scratched out music sheets, pencils, some colored crayons he brought for Uenoyama, he sets the tea on the table with a low thud. Mafuyu then stands up and after a long moment, turns his eyes towards Uenoyama. 

Uenoyama is hunched over the table, fiddling over his notes, trying to make himself look preoccupied. But his mind isn’t on the music anymore. And Mafuyu can easily see that.

Because of Mafuyu’s previous gesture, Uenoyama’s caution reignites once he feels his gaze lingering over him a bit too intensely. He then tilts his head slightly, glancing at Mafuyu with the corner of his eye, curious as to his next move.

Mafuyu sits down on his knees by the side of the table. He hums and scooches over to him, leaning forward to inspect his notes. Uenoyama can feel the warmth of Mafuyu’s body steadily reaching him. Whether from anticipation or surprise, the pace of his heart quickens once more.

„I like that,” Mafuyu offers after a long moment.

„Wh-what?” Uenoyama jumps as though pulled from a dream.

„The song,” he smiles. „I think it will be really good.”

„Oh, right,” Uenoyama exhales reassured. „I’m not done yet, so you try practicing this part here,” he urges and hands him one of the pieces of paper. „We won’t know how it sounds until we hear it played out loud anyway.”

Mafuyu nods excitedly and hops in the bed behind Uenoyama. He grabs the guitar and steadying it in his lap, he begins to pluck at its strings in the rhythm of Uenoyama’s notes.

Uenoyama takes in a deep breath and sets his eyes on the scribbled piece of paper in front of him. Now that the tension in his heart has all but settled, he can resume his work.

 _Right, so this part here is what’s bothering me,_ Uenoyama thinks, his attention refocused. _I don’t know how I can integrate it with the rest. A riff, perhaps? But if I add that then... oh, what if Kaji-san comes in with a drum fill? That way, it'll lead nicely into the second half of the song and with that..._

Uenoyama arches his back as a shallow whimper escapes his throat. „Mafuyu,” he breathes as the boy keeps moving his the tips of his fingers up and down his nape. He got so absorbed in the music in his mind that he didn’t notice the moment Mafuyu ceased playing the guitar. „What are you...”

„Does it feel good?” The boy asks, unable to hold himself back after having seen Uenoyama lowering his guard.

„I don’t know...” Uenoyama shivers and rushes to cover his mouth with his hand.

„So you are ticklish,” Mafuyu concludes with a chuckle. 

„I’m not,” he rebukes, the tremble in his voice evident.

Mafuyu leans in toward his neck and kisses the place he’s been caressing, right above his shirt’s collar. „It’s ok if you are,” he allows, assuming a better position behind Uenoyama and places his hands on his shoulders. 

Uenoyama can feel Mafuyu struggling to get a good grip on his stiff shoulders. But he finds it hard to settle, Mafuyu’s boldness again coming to unnerve him. 

„Mafuyu,” he pleas, the boy now so close to him, he can feel Mafuyu's heartbeat reverberating in his back. „You don’t have to do that.”

„Relax, Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu leans forward and speaks softly in his ear. „You’ve been working hard. Think of this as a bit of a reward.”

Uenoyama swallows a gasp. And in that moment of bewilderment that made a captive of his mind, Mafuyu’s finally able to get a good grip on him and begins kneading his shoulders.

„A bit,” Uenoyama breathes, half asking, half stating as a shiver runs down his back. If I am about to explode from _a bit_ of a reward, he thinks, then I don’t want to consider what Mafuyu's idea of a proper one is.

Mafuyu is just as persistent as he is once he finds something he wants and Uenoyama knows better than to argue with him. Uenoyama grunts and forces himself to take a deep breath, eventually succumbing to Mafuyu’s pleasant touch. And once that happens, Mafuyu is unable to resist the temptation to explore more of his firm back. 

Mafuyu traces his palms over his shoulder blades and allows his fingers to linger, curious to take in all the details of his back. Uenoyama’s skin’s quick to prickle as Mafuyu continues his daring exploration following the shape of his spine, his touch gentle, warm, and so very endearing. Uenoyama squeezes the hand over his mouth once Mafuyu lowers his fingers teasingly across the small of his back, and a breath of pleasure almost escapes him.

School and late evening band practice have been keeping them apart, but now, to finally be beside him, to be with him made his heart soar. Lovely Mafuyu, sweet Mafuyu... In moments like these, Uenoyama knows he would’ve allowed Mafuyu to do anything he wanted. Because it just felt so good to be with him, to be touched by him. 

Their innocent get-together was taking on the shapes of something more, and Uenoyama doesn't have the power to protest. It slips his mind that he can, and in a way, it’s not like he wants to. While they haven't been together for long, things are definitely different between them. The way they talked to each other, the way they display their feelings towards each other. And a part of him wants every day to be like this, for them to be able to be so close and… affectionate.

Feeling that Uenoyama is so absorbed in the tenderness of his touch, Mafuyu’s lips curl gently. Daringly, he glides his hands to the sides of Uenoyama’s body. And after taking a deep breath, Mafuyu starts kneading vigorously, his slender fingers gripping at Uenoyama’s sides without mercy. 

Uenoyama mewls, Mafuyu’s sudden gesture almost making him jump out of his skin. „You can’t,” he is barely able to say between hearty chuckles, uncontrolled cries, and relentless squirms. „Stop it, Mafuyu,” he laughs out loud, his eyes now glowing with gathered tears."Seriously, you can’t do that."

But Mafuyu is unwilling to allow Uenoyama to escape his grasp and from his position, he has a firm hold on him. Struggling for breath, Uenoyama tries to push Mafuyu’s hands away, but because the boy has already figured out his weak spots, he doesn’t hesitate to caress them once he feels Uenoyama perking up. Mafuyu begins giggling at the sight of an unguarded Uenoyama and continues to tickle him until tears stream down his red cheeks. 

With the last bit of energy he can muster, Uenoyama finds the opportunity to push himself forward. He soon finds refuge from Mafuyu’s adventurous hands by lying on the floor on his back. 

„Why can’t I tickle you, Uenoyama-kun?” Mafuyu asks rather disgruntled and lowering himself on the floor, approaches him. „You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

„Because,” Uenoyama begins, and after regaining his breath, settles to gaze in Mafuyu’s flawless eyes. „I might not be able to hold back,” he admits, the sound of his thumping heart overwhelming him.

Uenoyama then reaches out and wraps his fingers around Mafuyu's arm. The boy flinches briefly, surprised as Uenoyama begins to pull him closer.

„I don’t think that would be a problem,” Mafuyu admits with a soft giggle.

Excited at the sight of Mafuyu’s willingness to follow his unspoken commands, Uenoyama smothers his hesitation and lifts his hand to Mafuyu’s chin. He slowly moves his gaze from his eyes and down towards his mouth. He drags his thumb over his lower lip and driven by the passion pulsating in his veins, Uenoyama leans in towards his lips. 

Uenoyama kisses him softly at first, clumsily and meekly as though it’s the first time their lips met. Mafuyu allows Uenoyama’s lips to linger on top of his, understanding that his nervousness is still alive despite his best intentions. But eager to get a better taste of him, Mafuyu presses, delivering kiss after kiss until Uenoyama opens his mouth and allows him in. 

Uenoyama groans, the way Mafuyu knows how to dictate their kisses always enticing and just as exciting. His deep kisses make him lose himself, Uenoyama’s mind now a haze of warmth and desire. And in his diligence to respond to Mafuyu's passion, he goes to mirror his movements swiftly, lovingly, and incredibly tender. 

This unguarded side of Uenoyama is a pure delight for Mafuyu, and it doesn’t take long before curiosity tempts him once more. Mafuyu opens his eyes, sneaking sly glances at Uenoyama’s flushed face. The sight is too endearing and makes his chest erupt with warmth.

„If I knew this is what happens when you get tickled, I would’ve done it a long time ago,” Mafuyu allows pleasantly and presses himself against Uenoyama, looking to get comfortable on top of his firm and heated body. 

„I never took you for a bully,” Uenoyama says and prompts himself upright against the wall, Mafuyu closely following his ascent.

„I’m not a bully, Uenoyama-kun,” he pouts, darting his eyes away.

„Good,” Uenoyama praises and brushing his warm cheek against Mafuyu’s, brings his lips closer to his ear. „Because I might be.”

He grabs hold of Mafuyu and wrapping his arms around him, begins tickling him, clutching at his sides just as he had done previously. Mafuyu starts giggling loudly, but more from surprise than anything else. 

„Oh, I see,” Uenoyama frowns, and takes a moment to rethink his approach, „so you are resisting.”

„I’m not ticklish, Uenoyama-kun,” the boy admits and tries to sway from his hold, but Uenoyama pulls him closer to his body once more, unwilling to give up so easily.

„I’ll be the judge of that,” he swallows, looking to redirect his attacks. 

Carefully approaching him, Uenoyama begins delivering soft kisses from Mafuyu’s jawline and down to his collarbone. Each kiss he presses against Mafuyu’s skin is making the boy in his arms shiver, his reactions less and less reserved. Between pleasant sights and breathy moans, Mafuyu shortly relaxes in Uenoyama’s arms. 

„Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu breathes. 

Uenoyama perks up, excited by the sweet tone of his voice. „Not ticklish, huh?” he asks in jest and kisses him again.

„It just feels... good,” the boy says, fearing he might melt if Uenoyama continues kissing his neck. „Really good.”

Uenoyama stops and releases him from his hold. He tilts his head so that he can inspect Mafuyu’s face. Seeing Mafuyu blushing with intense red, his eyes glazed with pleasure and excitement, makes Uenoyama's heart miss a beat, the sight delightfully taking him aback. 

„My mom might come home soon, Uenoyama-kun,” the boy averts his gaze and hides his mouth underneath his palm. „So we... can’t, you know?”

Uenoyama’s eyes widen, and realization crashes over him like a wave. „Oh, no, no. Mafuyu, I don’t want to...” he stumbles. „I mean, at first I just wanted to take revenge and...” he gasps for air, his mind in disarray. „But then I don’t know what came over me... and I, uh...”

Uenoyama lifts his eyes to meet Mafuyu’s. The boy bites his lip, his hesitation now turned to confusion because of Uenoyama’s indecisiveness.

„I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tease you so much,” Uenoyama says in a low voice. „You were just too cute,” he follows and cups his cheek, Mafuyu quick to nestle in its warmth.

„You can leave a kiss mark if you want,” Mafuyu then whispers after planting his head in the middle of his chest.

„A...A what now?” Uenoyama frowns slightly.

Mafuyu pulls himself away from him and lifts his gaze. Both of them are caught staring at each other, and it’s not until Uenoyama’s cheeks erupt in a bright red that Mafuyu darts his eyes away and opens his mouth to speak.

„Here,” Mafuyu allows and brings his slender fingers to a spot at the base of his neck, at the edge of his loose shirt’s collar. „It's a thing lovers do.”

Uenoyama examines the spot and his mouth thins, taking his time to consider his next move. He narrows his eyes and grabs Mafuyu’s hand, steading it in his hold. The boy gasps softly and follows Uenoyama with his eyes as he approaches the spot he indicated previously. 

Mafuyu’s heart begins racing; he is all too familiar with the determination Uenoyama can manifest once he sets a goal for himself. And by the intensity of his approach, it’s clear that he’s willing to fulfill Mafuyu’s desire to leave a mark on him. And just as Mafuyu can feel Uenoyama’s rushed breath against his heated skin, he squeezes his eyes shut.

Noting Mafuyu’s nervousness, Uenoyama’s lips curl, and he presses them on his neck. He then stands upright before Mafuyu and pulls him to his chest.

„Oh, Uenoyama-kun, you didn’t...?” the boy can barely speak while in Uenoyama’s tight embrace.

„I don’t know how to do it,” Uenoyama admits, keeping Mafuyu from seeing more of his flustered expression. „And I don’t want to hurt you.”

„So you aren’t a bully,” Mafuyu murmurs and puts his hands on Uenoyama’s arms, slowing lowering them from over his neck, trying to get into a more comfortable position at his chest.

„Only when it comes to music,” Uenoyama offers, brushing his fingers through Mafuyu’s red hair, for a long moment, completely absorbed in its softness and the pleasant scent it elicits. „And speaking of which...” he darts his gaze to the messy table, to his guitar resting beside it and to Mafuyu’s guitar lying on top of his bed.

„Oh, I'm sorry,” Mafuyu jolts, lifting his head before Uenoyama. „I...I kind of got carried away,” he smiles apologetically.

„Well,” Uenoyama ruffles his hair playfully, „I suppose even a little progress is still progress.”

Mafuyu’s eyes widen, and he nods. „You are right, Uenoyama-kun,” he allows, the pleasant red of his cheeks persisting and grabs Uenoyama's hand. „Let’s stay like this a little bit more,” he then murmurs, steadily entwining his fingers with his.

„Ah... sure, but the tea is getting cold,” Uenoyama observes, rubbing his chin as though slightly nervous now that he had enough time to reflect at what they have been doing instead of working as they initially planned.

„It’s ok; I can make more. As for the song... maybe we can work on it some more during the weekend,” the boy offers without preamble. 

„Are you sure?” Uenoyama then asks, slightly taken aback by the invite. „Wouldn’t that be too much of a bother?”

„As long as I get to spend time by your side, Uenoyama-kun, anything is fine with me,” he turns to him and smiles widely.

Mafuyu’s smile stuns Uenoyama, and he scrunches his lips together, suppressing the reddening of his cheeks. He urges a nod and squeezes Mafuyu to his chest, his warmth quick to envelop him in such a distinctive manner, Uenoyama secretly wishes to keep him there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> While I don't usually write soft pieces like this one, it was quite entertaining to try something different. This piece is a gift, part of a prompt exchange. 
> 
> Enjoy a sneak peek into their lives. ~


End file.
